The Owner
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: The next section of story in my new X-Men series! WOOHOO! This one is probably going to end up as my favorite. Remember, there will be eventual WolverineXOC, but not yet!


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own anything to do with X-Men, so don't sue me!

_**A/N:**_ Woo! This was out relatively fast. At least, it was for me, anyways. Erm, yes. This is, as can be seen from the summary, part two of my new one-shot series. Woohoo! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"My name…is Solar Flare."

The man's skeletal fingers brush the hair from the girl's bright orange and yellow eyes. "Doesn't matter, love. In the end, you're still mine."

Solar Flare slaps the man's hand away from her face. "Stay away from me, Silas. I don't want your nasty flirtations directed at me."

Silas smirks at her before slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his bony chest. "How can I stay away from something that belongs to me? I bought you from your maker fair and square, love."

She pushes him away from herself in vein, trying to put some distance between her and the sickly thin man. "I don't belong to anyone, and I especially don't belong to you, Silas. Now, leave me be!"

"Not. A. Chance." This time his tone has lost its gentle, friendly nature. His black, empty eyes stare blankly into hers. "I bought you and that man with the claws the moment I saw the two of you while you were still in development."

Solar Flare blinks. "Logan? You…you bought Logan… Well, no wonder he's running. He doesn't even remember being sold to you, I bet. And still, he's wise enough to keep moving."

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, love. I'm not afraid to cut it out." Silas smirks at her, "After all, you don't really need it, do you, Sakura?"

The girl flinches at how casually he throws around her real name. "Shut up, Silas…" her hands begin clenching into fists at her sides and it looked as if sparks were about to start flying from her eyes.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Don't like hearing your old name?" A sickly satisfied smirk comes to rest upon his lips as he says this; it was obvious he was quite confident that she wouldn't dare to hurt him, and, of course, he was right.

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura's hands begin to flicker with burning electricity, flames engulfing her fists that were laced with small shocks of lightning.

Silas eyes her curiously, wondering what it would take to make the porcelain skinned girl snap on him. "Come here, Sakura, and calm yourself. Stryker doesn't want to hear bad things about his products misbehaving their owner's orders."

It took all of the girl's self-control to not simply end the man's life then and there! "I will never be your product," she spits acidly at him before turning her back to him, quite intent on never laying eyes on him again.

"I know everything about you, Sakura! There's nowhere you can run, and there isn't a soul in this world willing to hide you from me! I _will_ have you!" He shouts this at her, adding in a menacing growl, "No matter how long it takes."

Sakura stops, unable to ignore his words. Well, maybe he was wrong. Maybe, just maybe, she could seek out Charles Xavier and his ragtag band of mutant heroes. She'd heard news about how Xavier would take in anyone who needed help; it just might work!

So, having come to a decision, she grits her teeth and takes off running, prepared to do anything it took to get to Xavier's school as fact as possible.

************

It was three weeks later that she found herself standing in front of the gate that barred the human world from Xavier's school for the gifted. Solar Flare found herself smirking slightly at the name of the school, finding it just a tad ironic. Yet, because of her extreme eagerness, she also finds herself sprinting as fast as she can toward the entrance.

However, she doesn't seem to be paying attention to her surroundings. Because, as she draws quite close to the front door, she runs smack into someone, sending them flying forward, in her case and backward in the other person's, making them sprawl, _hard_, on the ground. She now found herself straddling what felt like a rather well muscled man. It wasn't until she opened her eyes, seeing exactly who it was, that she realized her horrible mistake.

* * *

A/N2: Well...I hope you liked part 2, or part 1, because technically the last part was just a preface. AH! This sure is confusing... o.o And I was seriously tempted to stop this after Silas' rant and his little "No matter how long it takes...", but then I thought up something better! YAY! Oh! I must apologize now for my horrific spelling mistakes and such in my last lil' section of this story. I hope you can forgive me! And I sincerely hope I did better this time... Anyhoo! Read it, review it, and love or hate it. Remember, flames are welcome, because, to me, it's just another way of expressing yourself.


End file.
